


A Fool

by Kempai



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Blonde Woozi, Blue-haired Hoshi, Fanmeeting, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Lee Jihoon | Woozi focused, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, POV Third Person, Romantic Friendship, Short One Shot, relationship not established
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 10:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kempai/pseuds/Kempai
Summary: One is only a fool when they don't admit it,only then can the decision be made with confidence.A very small one-shot that has no established relationships.





	A Fool

Just as he lets go of the gentle hands that are intertwined with his, he bids the person a farewell with a small smile adorning his face. As he watches them move on to the next member just to the left of him, he turns his head to the right for whoever else was waiting—no one. He leans back into his seat and pushes back his blonde hair, moving the bangs off of his forehead as he releases a long sigh. The small break—which he most likely earned—gave him the chance to relish into the silent moment. Events like these was something he never marveled in, but he didn’t particularly dislike it either. 

The faces of many and all the small conversations with each and every interaction he’s had made things around him feel merely warm and comforting. Such a thing motivated him in everyday life as he’s given the opportunity to look around at all those whose trust and support that helped him continuously—it allowed him to push further and to discover improvement. Yet as much as it cures his growing anxiety and frustration, it takes a toll on his body after hours of certain schedule activities. The exhaustion now finally overwhelming his body and that’s what made him feel grateful for the finished meetings. 

He takes the time to let his eyes wander around his surroundings—watching people clutter in groups, seeing small chatter between the others he came with and the people that showed up for them. Dark irises land—with no intentions to—effortlessly at someone just a couple members down the line. He sees him part his grey-blue hair before running his fingers down his face and smoothly connecting his wrists together to turn himself into a sunflower. The blue-haired male’s lips curve up at the female in front of him as he blinks rapidly at her with his small eyes. The blonde can’t help but think what a fool the male is. But even so, his gaze still lingers on him. His eyes follow every movement—from the way he tilts his head from side to side as if restless with that same smile plastered on his face, to the way his expressions change from shock back to glee. 

He shifts uncomfortably into his seat, not wanting to admit that the other male’s jovial personality was something he was envious of. The playfulness and high energy that never seemed to dissolve had always been helpful to others when the atmosphere felt heavily rained with a dismissive sense—yes, it was always helpful to him whenever he needed it. 

The blue haired male’s face lights up and he shows the most jubilant smile the blonde has ever seen. His narrowed eyes began to widen slowly as the breathe he inhaled gets stuck between his parted lips before shuttering back out with a slow exhale. The noise around him was nothing but muffled sounds now and the fluttering of his lashes made it so his irises focused—like the lens of a camera—onto just one face. When the goosebumps appeared on his pores, so did the numbing of his body—he so desperately wants to scratch at his skin, but he feels immobile. Unable to move as if his entire being has entered into a moment where space and time flickered as one array of speckled colors. 

Though his mouth was dry, he forced the invisible lump of uneasiness down his throat in a failed attempt to calm himself down. Not knowing what to do and unable to move, he simply gazes at the smile of whom he silently considered as an idiot and wonders if maybe he was the fool.

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted a while ago before in Carat Amino, but since I have uninstalled that app, I decided to also place it here; along with the other written one-shots, poems, and imagines that are there some time later. 
> 
> I thought this would be my apology for not updating the "Untold Confessions" story, fff- 
> 
> I have other things to do and a bunch of other projects have stacked up, so I can't really get around to completing the unfinished chapter. But, in due time, with freedom and motivation, it will happen.....I promise! hehe...
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading. Reviews and stuff are a great way for me to know if you like my stories or not and if there's anything you want to ask me or recommend! Until next time.
> 
> Milk boi, out


End file.
